A Discovery
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: While Abigail accidentally gets injured when the Rugrats children play pirates in Peter's castle, they discover something very special about her and George.


_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, March 16th 2027"_

It was a normal day at Peter's castle. He was watching the Rugrats children for the afternoon, and was off doing work in his office. The toddlers were playing pirates throughout the castle, while Camden and Bob were off in the living room, watching TV. Currently, Adam was leading the group.

"I think the treasure is this way." Adam said.

He held a piece of paper with crayon scribbles drawn on it, pretending that it was a treasure map. The toddlers headed through the various hallways of the castle, which they imagined as winding paths in a forest. Eventually, they came across the throne room doors, which they imagined as an opening on the side of a mountain.

"Is that where the treasure is, Captain Adam?" Cassi asked, pointing to the doors.

"Yes, I think it is." Adam replied.

Abigail frowned.

"Um, guys, I don't think we should go in there. My daddy says we're not allowed to go in there because he doesn't want us messing anything up." Abigail said.

"Aw, it's alright, Abigail. As long as we don't destroy anything, it'll be fine." Adam said.

"Well... alright, I guess we can go in." Abigail said.

She opened the throne room doors, and the toddler made a run for it. They stopped upon entering the "cave", when they saw treasure surrounding them.

"Wow!" all of the toddlers exclaimed.

"That's the longest treasure I ever sawed." Charles said.

He pointed to a long object off to his left. Cassi turned her head in the direction that the ginger haired toddler was pointing, and were blown away by what he was pointing to.

"Come on, guys. Let's go check it out." Cassi said boldly.

She made her way to the long piece of treasure, which was actually Erebus, but no one knew what it was quite yet. However, Abigail and George both knew what it was.

"Hey, it's Erebus." Abigail said.

"Erebus?" Emily asked.

"Yeah! It's a powerful sword our daddy owns." George replied.

Adam slowly approached Erebus, which sat in it's usual dark gold sheath. Abigail frowned.

"Adam, I don't think this is such a good idea. We should go. My mommy or daddy might see us." Abigail said.

"Aw, come on, Abigail. Like I said before, how bad could it be?" Adam asked.

He tried to lift Erebus out of its sheath with one hand, only to find the handle was way too big for his hand. He realized that he needed two hands to pick up the sword, and he stashed the treasure map away in one of his shorts pockets. He then used both hands, and he picked the sword up out of its sheath and held it high in the air.

"Wow, this is neat!" Adam said.

"Adam, be careful with that." Rachel said.

It was too late. At that moment, Adam brought the sword down and accidentally slashed Abigail's face with it. Blood spurted and flew everywhere, and Abigail's cry of agony crashed against Adam's ears as he stood back and beheld blood on Erebus. If he hadn't just been only 6 years old and cut her by accident, he would have cut her skin clean off. It dawned on him exactly what happened. Disgusted, he cast the sword away from himself and looked at his bloodstained hand.

"Uh oh." Benjamin and Megan said in unison.

"This is why I told you to not do this! You hurt me!" Abigail cried in between sobs of pain.

"I'm sorry, Abigail. I didn't mean to." Adam said apologetically.

He attempted to run up to give his friend a hug, but Abigail jerked away from him, afraid that he might hurt her. Just then, George noticed something odd in Abigail's right eye. There was a dark purple mark in her right iris, and it was a diamond shape with six eye-like symbols surrounding it.

"Hey, Abigail, I just noticed something weird in your eye. There's a weird picture in it." George said.

Abigail noticed the same symbol in George's left eye.

"So do you." Abigail said.

Just then, Peter walked into the throne room, with Camden and Bob trailing behind him.

"What's going on? Why are you kids in here?" Peter asked, looking down at the floor to see what had happened.

"We were playing pirates. I suggested we come in here, and we founded some treasure in the secret cave." Adam replied.

"But the treasure cutted Abigail's head." Darin added.

"And Abigail and George said there are strange pictures in their eyes." Emily added.

Noticing Erebus on the floor, Peter picked the sword up off of the floor.

"Kids, this is no pirates treasure. This is Erebus. I'm going to assume either one of my children told you what it was, so I won't explain it." Peter said.

He placed the divine weapon back into its sheath, and then walked over to a nearby shelf, where he kept a First-Aid kit. He made his way up to the throne, sat down, and opened the First-Aid kit, pulling out some cotton balls, bandages, and antiseptic to treat Abigail's face.

"Come here, Abigail." Peter ordered.

Abigail walked up the steps that led up to the throne. She never liked getting wounds treated because the antiseptic stung, but it was better then dripping blood everywhere. She slowly approached her father, and he saw to cleaning up her injury, before wrapping it up in a bandage.

"What's with the thing in Abigail and George's eyes?" Bob asked.

Peter looked down at his daughter and looked in her right eye, where the mark was.

"That is not a picture. It's called the Divine Brand. As I have ties to TheDisneyFan365, who described what it was to me, my descendants have the Mark of Divinity, more commonly called the "Divine Brand", somewhere on their body. The Divine Brand may not appear at birth, but eventually, the Brand will surface somewhere on their skin. In rare cases, no Brand may surface. However, the child of an unsurfaced-Brand individual may inherit a Brand of their own. Abigail, George, you are of my own blood and lineage, so you have your own brands, in your right or left irises." Peter replied.

"Wow! That's so cool!" George said.

"But what about you? Don't you have a Brand?" Megan asked.

Peter stood up and pulled up the right sleeve of his uniform. Camden visibly flinched when she and the others saw another mark, bright purple against Peter's skin, it's diamond shape and six eyes staring out at everyone. He pulled back up the sleeve.

"Now that's taken care of, you kids must leave the throne room. I don't want you messing up anything, or being in here without my supervision." Peter said.

The toddlers nodded, and Peter led them out of the throne room.


End file.
